5 Days
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: When Michaela attends a medical conference, she finds herself helping a woman who has a connection with another person living in Colorado Springs. When Michaela sends the woman to stay at the homestead alone with Sully, she cannot help but think about wh
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 5 Days

**Summary: **When Michaela attends a medical conference, she finds herself helping a woman who has a connection with another person living in Colorado Springs. When Michaela sends the woman to stay at the homestead alone with Sully, she cannot help but think about whether she should have been so trusting. When she returns home, Michaela is shocked at what she discovers.

**Disclaimer:** Dr. Quinn and its affiliated characters do not belong to me.

**Notes:** This story takes place in September 1870 (right after Ingrid's death). I made up some of the details of Hank's background but I tried to make sure that it all fit in with the storyline.

**Day 1**

Horace scribbled down the telegram as he listened to each letter being spelled out in short and long tapping sounds. When it was completed, he folded the paper in half so that no prying eyes were able to see it. Horace quickly walked over to the clinic, knowing that Dr. Mike needed the message immediately and that it couldn't wait until she stopped by the telegraph office later in the afternoon.

As Horace approached the clinic, he noticed the door was open and Michaela sat at her desk, pouring over yet another medical book.

"Horace," she said as Horace entered the room. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, standing to greet him, noticing his urgency.

"I'm feelin' fine, Dr. Mike," he replied. "Just got a telegram here for ya."

He handed her the telegram. She took it from him and thanked him. He left, hurrying back to the telegraph office. Michaela sat back down on her chair and couldn't help but smile at Horace's hastiness. He treated every telegram that he delivered as if it was sent directly from the president of the United States. One thing was for sure, Horace didn't fool around when it came to his job.

"Why are ya smilin'?" Sully asked as he walked into the clinic. He greeted Michaela with a quick kiss on the lips and stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"No reason," Michaela answered.

"What ya got there?" Sully pointed to the telegram.

"A telegram Horace just gave me."

"What's it say?"

Michaela shrugged her shoulders and opened the folded piece of paper.

"Dr. Quinn," she read aloud. "You are hereby invited to a medical conference from September 13th to September 18th at the Lamont Hotel in Denver. Please send a response by September 1st . Sincerely, Doctor Hansen."

"September 13th? But that's…"

"Tomorrow," Michaela answered, angrily.

"Why'd they send ya the invitation the day before the conference? Think it got lost in the mail?" Sully questioned.

Michaela sighed and shook her head. "It didn't get lost in the mail. They just don't want me to attend," she answered.

"But they did send ya one."

"Dr. Hansen was my mother's doctor in Boston," Michaela reminded him. "He probably sent it to me late on purpose so that I wouldn't be able to attend."

Sully squeezed her shoulders and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry, Michaela," he whispered, knowing that she deserved to go to that medical conference more than anyone. As much as she deserved to go, Sully also knew that Michaela and Dr. Hansen didn't have the best relationship with one another. Even though Michaela had successfully diagnosed and saved her mother's life when Dr. Hansen could not, Dr. Hansen still held little respect for her.

"It's alright," she responded, "I probably wouldn't have gone anyway."

She stood up and began putting away the books that she was reading.

"Why not?" Sully wondered out loud. A medical conference sounded like something that Michaela wouldn't have wanted to miss for the world.

"Because five days is a long time to go away. I've got to take care of the children and the clinic and you."

"Me?"

"Well, there's no telling what kind of trouble you can get into when I'm not around."

"When have I ever gotten into trouble?" He asked sarcastically.

She smiled at him, not even being able to count the number of times Sully had gotten into trouble. Of course, she was usually right there with him getting into trouble, as well, but there was no telling what could happen when she wasn't around.

"Besides, we're married now and…"

"And what?" He teased.

"And I have better things I could be doing."

She bustled around the clinic, putting away medicine bottles and tools. She could feel Sully's eyes on her, watching her every move. He loved to watch her squirm and she had to admit that she didn't mind it either.

"Michaela."

"Mmm?"

"Do ya wanna go to that conference?"

She turned to face him. "Even if I did want to go, it's too late. I would have had to have sent a response by the first to reserve my place."

"That don't sound like the Michaela I know," Sully commented, knowing how many different times Michaela had talked herself into meetings and other important events. If there was one thing that she was better at than doctoring, it was talking.

"Do you think I should go?"

"I think ya should do whatever you wanna do. If ya wanna go to that conference then go to the conference. I can take care of everythin' here."

"Everything?" She asked as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Everythin'," he replied.

"So, you can take care of the…joys of being married?" This time it was her who was teasing him.

He kissed her. "Well, maybe I will miss that. But, it's only five days."

"It's only five days," she repeated. She tried to wriggle away from his grasp. "I have a lot to do if I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."

He didn't let her go. "We gotta make up for those five days," he teased, kissing her neck.

"Sully!" She cried. Even though every inch of her body was tingling, she knew that she had to stop him or she wouldn't get anything done for the rest of the day. He stopped kissing her and let her go. As his arms left her waist, leaving Michaela's skin tingling, Michaela realized that five days was beginning to feel like it was five years.

"Do you hafta go, ma?" Brian asked.

Michaela looked at Sully who gave her an encouraging nod.

"No, Brian, I don't have to go but it is very important to me," Michaela replied.

She, Brian, Colleen, Matthew, and Sully were sitting around the table at their usual places. They were in the middle of eating Colleen's delicious apple cobbler when Michaela announced that she was going to be leaving for Denver the next morning. Although Matthew and Colleen acted as if they were happy for her, she knew that they would miss her and that they weren't as excited as they seemed.

"Ya should go, ma," Colleen announced, "it sounds like fun."

"It's just gonna be a bunch of old guys talkin' 'bout medicine," Brian responded. "That don't sound like fun to me."

"No but it is interesting to me," Michaela said.

"I think it's real interesting," Colleen defended.

"Still don't mean ya hafta go," Brian stated.

"Brian, this is real important to your ma," Sully told him. "It's only a few days and I'll be right here with ya."

"Other people's ma's don't go off all the time!" Brian shouted. "They stay home and cook and patch their trousers."

"Brian..." Michaela began.

"Brian," Matthew interjected. "We're lucky that Dr. Mike ain't like other people's ma's. If Dr. Mike were like everyone else, we wouldn't have a doctor in town and lots of folks would be gettin' sick and you woulda died when ya fell outta that tree."

Brian sighed. "I'm sorry, ma," he apologized. "I don't want ya to be like any other ma."

"I know, Brian," Michaela replied.

"I just miss ya, is all," Brian explained.

"And I miss you, too. I'll miss all of you," she said. "But it's only a few days and I'll be back before you know it. Besides, hopefully going to this conference will help me learn about some new medicines so that I can help other people feel better."

Brian stood and hugged her.

"I should be gettin' home," Matthew decided.

"Good night, Matthew," Michaela said.

He placed his hat on top of his head as he headed for the door.

"I'll be sure ta say good bye 'fore your train leaves tomorrow," Matthew remarked.

Michaela nodded as the rest of the family said their goodbye's. As Matthew closed the door, Michaela couldn't believe how grown up he, and the other children, had become. She still wasn't used to the fact that he no longer lived in the same house as them. Even though he was an adult, Michaela couldn't help but worry about him living at the old homestead by himself.

"Time for bed," Sully announced. "Your ma's got a lot ta do 'fore she goes."

Michaela kissed Brian on the top of his head before hugging Colleen goodnight. Each of the children hugged Sully and then headed upstairs to their respected bedrooms.

"I'll finish cleanin' up," Sully volunteered. "You head up and start packin'."

Michaela thanked him with a light kiss before following the children up the stairs.

Michaela turned over once again, facing Sully. She looked at him and sighed, knowing how lucky she was to have found him. She placed the palm of her hand against his naked chest and felt the warmth of his body. The corners of Sully's mouth turned upwards.

"I thought you were asleep," Michaela whispered.

"I was," he responded, smiling.

He opened his eyes and quickly slipped his arms around Michaela's small body.

"I'm sorry for waking you," she apologized.

"I'm not. Ya worried 'bout tomorrow?"

"I'm worried about leaving you all here alone," she admitted.

"You're not leaving us alone. You're leaving us together."

"And if something happens?"

"You're only in Denver, Michaela. Ya can be back on the next train in no time."

"What if I get there and they don't let me attend?"

"Somethin' tells me that ya won't give in that easy. You'll have more than somethin' to say 'bout it. 'Sides, it'd be their loss."

"Do you think Brian will be okay with me going?"

"Brian'll be fine." He kissed her. "We'll all be fine. Stop worryin'."

"I'll miss you," she said quietly.

He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He couldn't help but smile as she giggled. He loved when she giggled.

"I'll miss you, too," he whispered in her ear as he sent a trail of kisses from her ear lobe to her jaw line.

Although Michaela knew that she had to get up early, she and Sully made love throughout the night. As the morning sun rose, she realized that five days was going to be exceptionally long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

Sully handed over the last piece of Michaela's luggage to the bellman of the train. The platform was busy with people saying good bye to one another while others were just stepping off the train to see Colorado Springs for the first time. It seemed as if everyone had turned up to say good bye to Michaela and the other passengers. Even though the town often disagreed with her, they all respected her and hated to see her go.

Michaela had been sure to leave plenty of supplies and medicines ready at Jake's disposal if anything were to go wrong even though she also left Colleen in charge of the clinic. Although Michaela knew that Colleen could take care of minor injuries, as well as more serious ones, she hated leaving her daughter with such a weight on her shoulders. Michaela wanted Colleen to grow up and be a doctor more than anything but she also wanted her to enjoy her childhood.

Michaela said her goodbye's to the townspeople and headed over to where her family stood just beside the train. As Matthew had promised, he was there with the rest of the family, ready to say goodbye.

"We'll miss you, ma," Colleen remarked as Michaela hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you all, as well," Michaela assured them, "but it's only for five days."

Michaela hugged Matthew and then moved to her youngest son. She gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry that I said that I wanted ya to be like other ma's," Brian apologized. "I don't want ya to be like other ma's."

"I know, Brian," she replied, "I know."

She stood in front of them. "You all be good and stay out of trouble," she said, "and I'll be back very soon."

It was difficult but she managed to keep herself from crying. As she saw Sully standing at the train door, however, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's only five days," he reminded her, wiping the single tear from her cheek.

She nodded, trying to regain her composure. He embraced her, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

The train whistle blew and Sully watched as the other passengers got on the train. Hank suddenly emerged from the crowd and hopped onto the train's platform.

"Ya ready, Michaela?" Hank asked, swinging his cloth bag from his right shoulder to his left.

"Ya goin' somewhere, Hank?" Loren cried out from the crowd.

"Gotta get myself some more girls," Hank answered. "Can't have the customers complainin' that there ain't 'nough to go 'round. Figure there's gotta be plenty of women in Denver lookin' to make some money."

He stepped onto the train.

"Hank's goin' with ya?" Sully remarked, letting go of Michaela. He was as surprised as Michaela seemed to be.

"Well, he isn't exactly going with me, Sully," Michaela stated. "We just happen to be on the same train that's going to the same place."

"I didn't know he was leavin' town," Sully commented.

"Neither did I," Michaela insisted.

"You're gonna miss your train, Michaela," Hank bellowed.

"I don't like the idea of you goin' all the way to Denver with him," Sully stated.

"Sully," Michaela said, surprised that he would have such a reaction. "It's just Hank."

Sully wasn't satisfied. "Just be careful," he pleaded.

The train whistle blew again and the train suddenly lurched forward.

"I should go," Michaela said.

She began to step up onto the train, Sully helping her from behind, when Hank's hand reached out to her. She took it and he pulled her onto the train. Sully glared at him, not really sure why he was reacting as he was. As Michaela said, it was just Hank after all. He wasn't necessarily Sully's favorite person in the world but he had never before hurt Michaela. Then again, he did have this way about him that made Sully feel anything but comfortable.

"I'll be back in five days," Michaela shouted to Sully as the train began to pull away.

The children joined Sully in waving good bye to Michaela. Sully smiled as the train rolled away so that the children wouldn't see him upset but inside he was berating himself for allowing Michaela to go on the trip at all. Then again, he realized, no one "allowed" Michaela to do anything. She did what she wanted to do and there was no question about that. That was one of the things that Sully loved most about her. Still, he couldn't help but remind himself that he was the one who suggested that she go at all.

"Your husband didn't look ta happy ta see ya leavin'," Hank commented as he and Michaela walked through the train car.

"He's just worried," Michaela responded, finding an empty seat. The train was almost empty, which gave Michaela an uncomfortable feeling.

"Worried 'bout you travelin' all the way ta Denver with me?"

"He's worried about me going to Denver by myself," she corrected.

"But you ain't by yourself anymore, Michaela, so he shouldn't be worried."

Michaela took a seat by a window and turned to look at the scenery as it passed, the same scenery that she had missed the last time she had gone to Denver because the shades had been drawn in her and Sully's compartment. Hank slid into a row of seats next to her, only the aisle between them. He propped his back against the wall and placed his long legs across the two seats next to his. He dropped his bag to the floor.

"Wake me when we get to Denver," Hank said, placing his hat over his eyes.

Michaela ignored him and continued to look out the window, reminding herself that it was only five days and then she'd be with Sully and the children. As she stared at the tall grass go by, she wondered if the medical conference was worth it.

The train sputtered to a stop, the train whistle blowing. Michaela stood and began her way out of the train. The train conductor helped her down as she stepped off the train and onto the train platform. A large banner hung from the train station's roof.

"Welcome to the Denver medical conference," Hank read as he walked up behind Michaela. "You didn't wake me."

"I knew the conductor would do a last sweep of the train," Michaela replied.

"Didn't know you were comin' for a conference. Was tryin' to figure out what would make ya leave ya new husband and all. 'Cept maybe that your married life ain't as good as ya thought it would be. Maybe you're missin' something that…"

"I'll thank you not to talk about me or my marriage," Michaela snapped. "Why I'm here is none of your business just as it's none of my business that you're here looking for girls to work for you and to sign their lives away."

"Jealous, Michaela?"

She stormed away from him and headed to where her luggage was being unloaded. She gave the bellman some money and instructed her to send her luggage to the nearby hotel where the conference was being held.

"Can I escort ya to your…destination?" Hank asked as he walked over to Michaela.

"Why are you following me?"

"Just tryin' to be a gentleman is all."

"Well, be a gentleman and leave me alone."

Michaela began to walk briskly away from him, unsure of why she was acting as she was. Hank was just Hank after all.

Michaela made her way to the train station, stopping only briefly to ask directions to the hotel. The station and the city was bustling with people, many of whom Michaela realized must have been the doctors attending the conference.

She followed the directions she had been given to the hotel. There was a matching sign hanging from the hotel's roof as there was in the train station. Michaela climbed the few steps to the entrance of the hotel and was welcomed by a doorman. He pointed her in the right direction to the registration table in the next room.

"Are you looking for someone, Ms?" A man seated at the table asked her.

"No," Michaela answered. "I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. I'm here for the conference."

She reached out her hand to shake his but the man just looked at her and did not exchange the greeting.

"Ms. Quinn," the man began.

"Dr. Quinn," Michaela corrected.

"This is a medical conference, Ms. Quinn…"

"Doctor," Michaela corrected yet again.

"And there is no place for a woman in a medical conference," he continued, ignoring her.

Michaela reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out the invitation that she received. She handed it to the man.

"This is my invitation."

The man looked it over carefully, almost expecting Michaela to have somehow made it up herself. When he was finally convinced that it was the real thing, he sighed and began checking his list of names that had replied that they would be attending the conference.

"Your name is not on the list," the man informed her.

"Please, check again."

"Ms. Quinn, I do not have time for such nonsense. This is a serious medical conference. If you were a real doctor, you would know that and you wouldn't be wasting my time."

"That's Dr. Quinn," she corrected for yet the third time, "I have the invitation and…"

"And if you had responded as was requested, your name would be on the list."

"I only received the invitation yesterday. I assure you, if I had received it on time, I would have responded sooner."

"Well, Ms. Quinn, that is not acceptable."

Michaela became angry and was about to open her mouth to correct him for the fourth time when she heard someone else do it instead.

"Dr. Quinn," a man's voice corrected.

Dr. William Burke stood next to Michaela, smiling.

"William," Michaela mumbled, startled to see him there at all.

The last time she had seen him, she had told him that she could not become engaged to him because she loved Sully. Although he seemed to take it well at the time, she knew that the news was most likely devastating, especially since William was trying to start a new practice and trying to make a new life for himself.

"Now, why aren't we letting this very talented doctor in to our medical conference when she has shown you her invitation?" William questioned.

"Her name is not on the list," the man explained. "Besides, I was not told of any women doctors attending."

"When the doctors sent their confirmations that they were going to attend the conference, they did not have to specify their gender," Dr. Burke replied calmly.

"But she's not on the list," the man retorted.

"I received an invitation," Michaela clarified, "but I didn't get it until yesterday so I didn't have time to respond."

William took a quill from the man's hand, dipped it in ink, and wrote Michaela's name at the bottom of the list.

"Now she is on the list," William said, smiling.

William took Michaela's arm and he walked past the table with her. The man stood to stop them but did not know what to do or say. He somehow knew that he wouldn't be the only one trying to stop the woman from attending the conference.

"William," Michaela whispered as they stopped walking.

William had drawn them away from the crowd of doctors that had already begun to form in the meeting room.

"It's so good to see you," William replied. "How is everything back in Colorado Springs?"

"Everything is fine," she answered, still shocked. She didn't know what to say to him or how she felt now that she was seeing him again.

"And the children?"

"They're fine, too."

He paused. "And Mr. Sully?"

"He's…well…we're married now."

"Married?"

"We got married just this spring."

"Congratulations. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you. And your practice, how is that going?"

"It's going very well. It's growing larger by the day but I have a partner now, Dr. Jeffrey Wilcox. I'm sure you'll meet him at some point throughout the conference."

"That sounds lovely."

"It is. I just wish I had someone to share it with."

Michaela looked down, unable to meet his eye. She wondered if she would ever be able to look at him the same way without somehow feeling ashamed and bad that she had left him as she did. She never regretted it, however, knowing in her heart that she never really had feelings for him. Her heart had always, and would always, belong to Sully.

"Thank you for helping me get into the conference," Michaela thanked him.

"If this conference is supposed to host the best and the brightest of doctors from across the country then there's no doubt in my mind that you should have been given the very first invitation."

She smiled, remembering how he had flattered her when they first met in Boston.

"I'm afraid that not many others share your viewpoint."

"No, but they will, in time. They can't deny talent."

William looked over at the wall as a clock chimed to tell the hour.

"The meet and greet should be ending about now," William explained.

"The meet and greet?"

"Ah…yes. Doctors love nothing more than to meet each other and show off their credentials. Dinner will begin in an hour in the dining room. Once you're settled, would you care to join me?"

Michaela nodded. "I'd be delighted."

"Good, I'll see you at six, then."

"Six it is."

Michaela couldn't help but smile as William walked away to no doubt mingle with the other doctors before dinner. As she turned to walk to the hotel desk to get a room, she couldn't help but wonder what Sully would think about her agreeing to eat with William. She was just being polite, wasn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

Sully opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to open them at all. His arm was sprawled across the spot where Michaela should have been sleeping. He rolled over and smelled her pillow, the scent of her beautiful hair still lingered. He listened and heard the children rummaging around downstairs. Colleen was probably making breakfast and Brian was probably trying to finish his last minute homework.

Although he didn't want to, Sully got out of bed and got dressed. He made his way downstairs and watched as Brian did his homework and Colleen stirred the eggs on the stove.

"Mornin', Sully," Brian said.

"Mornin'," Sully replied.

"Breakfast'll be ready in a minute," Colleen announced.

"Thanks Colleen," Sully responded.

"Finishin' your homework?" Sully asked Brian.

Brian nodded. "An essay on this book we been readin'."

"I finished mine three days ago," Colleen stated.

Brian ignored her but Sully couldn't help but smile at Colleen's love of school. She reminded him so much of Michaela and her determination.

"I was gonna ask ma to help me with it but I forgot," Brian stated.

"I coulda helped ya," Sully offered.

"I know," Brian replied, "but ma's real good at writin'. Not that you ain't good at writin', Sully, I just…"

"It's alright, Brian," Sully cut him off. "Ya don't hafta explain. I know your ma's real good at writin'."

"But you're real good at doin' other things," Brian told him.

Sully laughed. "I know, Brian." He hadn't meant to make Brian feel bad. He knew that Michaela was much better at things related to school but Sully wanted Brian to know that he would always be around to help him whenever he needed help, no matter what the topic.

Colleen walked around the table with the frying pan and dished out some eggs onto everyone's plate. When she had finished, she sat down to eat with Sully and Brian.

"What are we gonna do after school, Sully?" Brian asked, closing his homework book and picking up his fork.

"What do ya wanna do?" Sully asked.

"Let's go fishin'! Brian exclaimed.

"I hate fishin'," Colleen replied.

"Then you don't have to come," Brian retorted.

"Brian, we gotta pick somethin' that everyone wants ta do," Sully reminded him.

"Y'all can help me make supper," Colleen suggested.

"I don't like cookin'," Brian responded.

"Ya liked makin' that pie with Grace for the pie contest," Colleen stated.

"That was different."

"How?"

"That wasn't cookin', that was bakin'."

"Well, then you can bake a pie for dessert."

"I don't want to bake a pie!"

"Alright," Sully interjected, stopping the fight. "We won't go fishin' and we won't be cookin'."

"Well, then what are we gonna do?" Brian whined.

"We'll…we'll figure somethin' out," Sully stated. "Finish your breakfast and I'll take ya ta school."

Brian sighed but ate the rest of his breakfast in silence. Sully began racking his brain, trying to think of something that he could do with the children after school. He wouldn't mind taking Brian out fishing but it wasn't fair to Colleen. Sully suddenly realized that being a parent was much easier when Michaela was around.

Hank sat at the bar stool, his hand cupping a glass of whiskey. The saloon was full of men, drinking, laughing, playing poker, and otherwise having a good time. It was the third bar in the area that Hank had visited that morning. The first two didn't have prostitutes.

"Want another?" The bartender asked Hank. Hank nodded but did not speak. The bartender poured him more whiskey. "Haven't seen ya in here before. Where ya from?"

"None of your business," Hank replied, staring at one of the young girls who had her arm around a man playing poker. Hank guessed that she wasn't more than sixteen but she was pretty.

"What's her name?" Hank asked the bartender.

"None of you business," the bartender replied.

Hank smiled. "How much she cost?"

"Elaine!" The bartender called. The girl looked up at him and left the man playing poker. "This man wants ta know how much ya cost."

"How much ya got?" She replied, sweetly.

"Quite a young girl to be in this kind of work," Hank observed.

"I promise ya it'll be worth the money," she insisted.

Hank smiled. "I bet it will be. But, you come work for me and I promise ya you'll be makin' double."

The bartender reached for his gun from under the bar and pointed it at Hank.

"No one threatens to take my girls away from me!" The bartender sneered.

"Ain't takin' her from ya," Hank explained, "just askin' if she'd rather be makin' more money."

"You get out of here, ya hear!" The man shouted.

Hank nodded. "I'll just hafta go find myself some other women."

"Well, find 'em somewhere else!"

Hank downed the rest of his whiskey and exited the saloon. He walked across the dusty street, wondering where he should head next. He knew that there had to be potential women out there somewhere but he wasn't sure where to look. Women such as those that he was looking for didn't usually just stand around on the streets waiting to be hired.

He walked down the road, wondering if he should pick up the train to the next town, when he saw a woman watching him from across the street. When he walked towards her, she disappeared between two buildings. Hank looked around, wondering if there was anyone watching him. When he was sure that he was all alone, he followed the woman. He found her sitting behind one of the buildings, but he could not see her face. Her hair was in front of her face and she wore a bonnet that shadowed her eyes.

"Hear you been lookin' for saloon girls," the woman whispered.

"Ya interested?" Hank asked.

"Maybe," the woman answered.

"Let me take a look at ya."

The woman pushed her hair behind her ears and took off the bonnet. Hank looked at her face and noticed bruises along her jaw line and on her cheek. Her lips were swollen and scabbed and one of her eyes was bruised so badly that it barely opened.

Hank gasped, first at the sight of the woman's face and then at the fact that he suddenly recognized the woman. As he stared at her, he wondered if who he was really seeing the woman he thought she was.

"Maria?"

"Hank!" The woman cried, quickly putting the bonnet back on and pushing the hair back in front of her face. She stood and began to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, although not forcefully.

"What happened to ya?" Hank interrogated, knowing from her voice alone that it was the woman he thought it was.

"I didn't know it was you," she insisted.

"Maria, who did this to ya?" He demanded to know.

"It don't matter. I…"

"And when did you begin in the whorin' business?"

"I'm not in the whorin' business," she clarified, "I've just been lookin' for some work is all."

"Well, where have ya been? What have ya been doing?" Hank looked down at her hands and saw the simple ring that she wore on her left hand. "You're married?" She nodded. "Did he do this?" Hank pointed to her face. "Did your husband do this to ya?"

She began to cry. "I need help, Hank."

"Tell me where he is and I'll…"

"No!" She cried. "I need your help to get outta here. I don't have any money for a train ticket but I have to get outta here."

"What 'bout your husband?"

"My husband is a very respected man in this town. He's a doctor, runnin' that conference that they're havin' over at the hotel with a man from Boston. That's why I was able to get away today. He's been so busy with that conference but I gotta get outta here. Please, Hank."

"Then he did do this to ya?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," she begged.

"You ain't in some kinda trouble are ya?"

"The only trouble I'm is if I go home to him. He'll kill me, Hank, I know he will. I have to get outta here. Please, help me."

"I guess you can come back with me ta the saloon back in Colorado Springs."

"I can't go with ya. He'll recognize you…"

"Recognize me? I ain't never met your husband."

She nodded. "You have." She paused. "I married Robert."

"Robert!" Hank exclaimed. "You married Robert!"

"Please, Hank. I know what you're thinkin' but he used to be nice to me. He used to flatter me and buy me gifts. He used to love me…until he started drinkin'. He started drinkin' and then I couldn't have a baby and he just…"

"Maybe he wouldn't recognize me," Hank replied. "It's been a long time."

"Even if he didn't recognize ya, I can't go to your saloon. He'll look for me there. He knows that it's the only work that I can…"

"So you are in the whorin' business?"

"I just hafta make some money and then I'll be gone but it just can't be in a saloon. Please Hank, ya gotta help me."

"I ain't 'fraid of him. He comes lookin' for you and…"

"No, Hank! He's got friends. Friends in high places and we can't risk it. I just need ta get out of here just for a little while and then I'll be gone."

Hank sighed. "I know someone who can help ya."

"Who?"

"A doctor friend."

"A doctor but he knows all the doctors Hank and…"

"This ain't a normal doctor, Maria. She's…"

"She?"

"Just trust me."

She nodded. "I've always trusted you."

He smiled and took her hand. "Come with me."

They began walking briskly towards the hotel.

Michaela listened attentively at the speech being given on a new surgery that was being studied to help people's eyes who were going blind. The first seminar that Michaela had attended earlier that morning was equally as fascinating. It was about different medications and their reactions with one another. Michaela sat beside William, who, at the dinner the night before, had introduced her to many of the physicians, all of them male. Some of them seemed to look at Michaela with disgust while others were intrigued be her. While the speaker began showing off the different instruments needed for the delicate eye surgery, Michaela silently thanked Sully for convincing her to go on the trip at all. She realized how much more interesting and informative the seminar was than reading the same information in a medical journal or book. She reminded herself to send a telegram to Sully in the children when they broke for lunch to tell them that she was alright and that she was having a good time. She hoped the same could be said for them.

As Michaela listened to the speaker, she couldn't help but hear the commotion that was going on outside the closed doors of the meeting room. She tried to concentrate on the speech but she swore that she heard her name being shouted.

"Is something wrong?" William asked quietly, noticing Michaela's inattention.

"I'll be right back," Michaela whispered in response, standing up as quietly as possible. As she reached the door, hoping that she wasn't attracting too many stares, the doors burst open. Michaela stood face to face with Hank.

"Michaela," he panted, out of breath from having run to the hotel and having argued with the man who sat at the front table. He was the same man who had tried to stop Michaela from entering the conference.

"Hank?" Michaela exclaimed as the speaker stopped speaking and all eyes turned to them.

"I gotta talk to you," Hank exclaimed.

William stood and went to Michaela's side.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded to know.

"This is between me and Michaela," Hank replied.

"Well…I…" Michaela stuttered, unsure of what to do. The look in Hank's eye, however, told her that it was something important. "Excuse me."

She walked out of the room with Hank in toe.

"What _is_ the meaning of this?" She wondered angrily as she led Hank into a corner of the main lobby. She watched as William closed the doors to the meeting room and tried to calm everyone inside.

"I need ta ask ya a favor, Michaela."

"What kind of favor?"

Hank leaned towards Michaela. "I need ya to look at someone."

"Who?"

Hank began walking out of the hotel, expecting Michaela to follow him. She watched him walk towards the front doors and then glanced over at the closed doors of the meeting room. She was unsure if she should follow him or if she should return to the lecture and hopefully not suffer from too many prying eyes. She sighed, thinking that if there was someone really outside who needed a doctor, she had the obligation to help him or her. As Hank disappeared through the open doors, Michaela rolled her eyes and followed him.

Outside, Michaela found Hank standing behind the hotel building, his back towards her. She approached him. As he heard her footsteps, he turned to her and she saw Maria huddled behind him.

"Oh my God," Michaela whispered. She kneeled in front of the woman, ignoring Hank altogether. Suddenly she kicked into doctor mode and wished that she had her medical bag. Maria tried to hide her face but Hank placed his hand on her shoulder, assuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"This is the lady doctor I was tellin' you 'bout," he assured her. "She's gonna take real good care of ya."

Michaela couldn't help but feel proud with Hank's kind words. She knew that he was never too accepting of her being a doctor when she had first arrived into town but, like most everyone else, he had learned to accept her even if he didn't usually verbally admit it.

"I'm Dr. Quinn," Michaela said. She began to look over Maria's wounds, trying to determine which ones should be stitched. She knew that all of them should be cleaned but she didn't have the things that she needed. "What's your name?"

"Maria," Maria replied.

"Maria, who did this to you?"

Maria didn't reply.

"It was her husband," Hank answered.

"We need to get these wounds cleaned and stitched up," Michaela explained. "I'm going to need my bag and some other things. You should come up to my room where I have more supplies and…"

Hank grabbed Michaela's arm loosely and brought her away from where Maria sat.

"Hank," Michaela protested. "She needs…"

"She can't go in there with ya."

"Why not?"

"'Cause…"

"Because why?"

"Because her husband's one of them doctors."

"Her husband? The man who beat her? He's one of the doctors at the conference?"

"He's the one runnin' the event with some fancy Boston doctor."

"Dr. Clarke? He's running the event with Dr. Hansen. He doesn't seem like the type…"

"He may not seem like the type, Michaela, but those bruises say different."

"We can call the sheriff," Michaela suggested.

"He's a doctor, Michaela. He's a distinguished member of the community. Don't think the sheriff would quite listen to what Maria has ta say."

Michaela hated to admit it but she knew that he was right.

"Well, I have to treat her wounds, Hank. Otherwise they could get infected or…"

"She needs ta get out of here, Michaela."

"Out of here?"

"Her husband's gonna come lookin' for her and we gotta get her outta here. I was gonna take her ta Colorado Springs ta stay in the saloon for a while but she says her husband'll be lookin' for her there."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

Michaela didn't believe him but she didn't press the matter. "She can stay at the clinic," Michaela offered.

"Don't like the idea of her stayin' there by herself."

"What's your interest in her anyway?"

"Don't matter. Ya gonna help me or not, Michaela?"

"Of course I'll help you but…" Michaela was desperately trying to think of a plan. Whoever the woman was, she was obviously important to Hank. "Why don't you go back to Colorado Springs and stay at the clinic with her?"

"I can't."

"Why not?

"He'll be lookin' for me."

"Hank, I can't help you unless I know what's going on," Michaela replied, frustrated. She wanted to help but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Please Michaela."

Michaela sighed as a thought popped into her head. "She can stay at the homestead."

"Homestead? Your homestead?"

"Yes. That way we know she'll be safe. I'll go with her on the train."

"Ya can't do that, Michaela."

"Why not?"

"'Cause the doc'll notice you're missin' and when he finds out that Maria's missin',

too, he'll go lookin' for ya both."

"How do you know that? How do you know that he wouldn't just think that I decided to return home for personal reasons?"

"Because he's already seen me lookin' for ya. He may not have realized I was who I was yet but if he goes home and sees his wife missin' and realizes that I've been in town with a lady doc who just decided to go home after fightin' so hard to get into the conference, at the same time as his wife disappeared, he'll know somethin's up." Hank sighed. "All I know is as of right now, the doc's been so busy with the conference, he ain't even been home. Now that he's seen me, if he recognizes me, he might go home and try lookin' for her. You gotta stay here and make sure that he don't go home."

Michaela sighed, not liking the fact that Hank was being so secretive about the whole thing. Michaela didn't mind helping a woman who obviously needed help but she felt like she should at least be given some kind of explanation. Knowing that Hank wasn't about to give one, Michaela gave in.

"She can stay at the homestead with Sully. He can watch over her and it's far away from town so even if he does go looking for her, he won't be able to find her. She can stay there until she's feeling better and then we'll figure out something and maybe then you'll be able to tell me what all of this is about."

Hank looked back at Maria who was sitting, pretending not to listen even though she heard every word. Michaela walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"My husband will take care of you," Michaela told her. "You'll be safe there."

"Thank you," Maria whispered.

Michaela stood and turned towards Hank. "I'll telegram Sully and let him know that she'll be on the next train."

"What if Horace blabs 'bout a new lady comin' ta town?"

Michaela sighed. "I'll tell him…I'll tell him it's a friend coming to visit."

Totally forgetting the conference, Michaela started walking towards the nearby telegraph office.

"Thank you, Michaela," Hank yelled after her.

Michaela kept walking, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

Sully walked past the clinic, Wolf in tow. He nodded to familiar faces as he passed but did not say much to anyone in particular. He approached the telegraph office.

"Mornin', Sully," Myra said, leaning over the half door of the office.

"Mornin' Myra. How are ya this mornin'?"

"Better now that I just put Samantha to sleep," Myra answered.

Sully smiled. "Just wait 'til she starts growin' up and then you'll wish ya had more of them sleepless nights."

Myra smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what can I do for ya?"

"I'm pickin' up a package for Michaela. Some kind of medicine, I think."

Myra reached underneath the counter and brought out a large box wrapped in brown paper. She handed it over to Sully who took it.

"Dr. Mike sure does love her medicine, don't she?"

"She certainly does, Myra."

Sully thanked her and turned to walk away. As he made his way over to Robert E's, he heard his name called from behind. He turned and Horace was running awkwardly towards him as only Horace could run.

"Horace?"

"Telegram for ya, Sully from Dr. Mike."

Horace handed the telegram to Sully. Horace stood for a moment where he was, always interested in the reactions that people had when they received telegrams. Horace always had the privilege of knowing the news first but he knew that, under his oath, he could not say anything. Sully opened the telegram, juggling the large package of medicine in the crook of his elbow and read it to himself.

Sully, Everything is going well in Denver but I've gotten some unexpected news. A friend of mine is coming to visit Colorado Springs. Please keep her at the homestead and protect her. I'll explain later. Love, Michaela.

Sully read the letter once more to make sure that he caught every word. Although it seemed like an ordinary telegram, Sully knew something was wrong. Michaela would never instruct Sully to protect someone unless it was important. Although Sully didn't really understand the telegram, he trusted Michaela and he knew that if she was asking him to do this, it was important. Sully folded the telegram and turned to Horace.

"Horace, when does the train from…"

"'Bout an hour…12:30," Horace answered before Sully could even finish asking his question.

"Thank you, Horace."

"You're welcome, Sully."

Horace began walking away when Sully stopped him by pulling on his arm.

"I'd like to keep this a secret," Sully explained. "This friend of hers…it's a surprise for Matthew." Sully hated lying but he didn't feel as if he had a choice. Something was wrong and Michaela had left it up to him to make sure that the whole town didn't know about it. "We've been thinkin' that since he's been so down 'bout Ingrid's passin' that we should…"

"I understand, Sully," Horace interjected. "You don't gotta explain. I won't tell no one 'bout her comin'."

"'Bout who comin'?" Robert E asked as he approached both Sully and Horace.

Horace gave Sully an apologetic look before excusing himself and heading back to the telegraph office. Sully looked at Robert E, the man he had come to trust as his own brother. Robert E had helped him and Michaela so many times before. Sully couldn't help but wonder if he would need his help now.

"We gotta talk, Robert E."

Robert E nodded and led Sully to the livery where the only prying ears were the horses.

"What's goin' on?"

"I'm not really sure," Sully replied honestly. "I just got a telegram from Michaela tellin' me that a friend of hers is comin' on the next train and I need ta protect her."

"Who's her friend?"

"Don't know."

"Dr. Mike say anythin' 'bout expectin' a friend 'fore she left?"

"No, and I don't think it's really her friend. Her telegram makes it seem like I'm supposed to keep her at the homestead and not let anyone know she's here."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch, I guess."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Of course I am. I just don't know what I'm gonna tell Colleen and Brian."

Robert E thought for a moment. "Just tell 'em exactly what the telegram says. Tell 'em that she's a friend of their ma's who didn't know that Michaela was gonna be outta town so she decided to come by for a visit."

Sully nodded. "Thanks Robert E."  
"You just let me know if ya need anythin'."

"I will."

The men shook hands as Sully walked away, trying to think of what he should do next. They had the spare room in the homestead so that wouldn't be a problem but he knew nothing about this woman. He didn't know how Michaela knew her, how old she was, or why he was supposed to protect her. Sully knew to trust Michaela but he also knew that he would feel much better if he just had a little more information.

An hour later, the train rolled in at exactly 12:30. Sully stood on the platform, watching as a few people stepped off the train. He had no idea how he was going to recognize this woman. Horace watched the people step off the train from the entrance to the telegram office, also trying to take a look at the mystery woman.

"What ya lookin' at, Horace?" Jake asked as he walked over to the office and leaned against the wall.

"Just seein' who's comin' in on the train," Horace replied.

"Lookin' for anyone in particular?"

"Nope."

Jake always had a sense for when Horace was lying. Then again, most people had the same sense when it came to Horace as he wasn't the best liar in town.

"That so?"

"That's right."

"What's Sully doin' waitin' for the train? Thought Sully didn't like trains much."

"Wouldn't know, Jake, why don't ya ask him?"

"Think I just might."

Sully watched as what appeared to be the last passenger step off the train. He did not see any woman traveling alone. He looked down at the telegram once more and read that Michaela did say the next train. Then again, maybe they couldn't get on that train and it would be the next one that she would be on. Sully was about to head off to ask Horace when the next train would arrive when he saw the woman being helped down the train stairs. She wore a high collared dress and a large bonnet that covered her face completely. The two articles or clothing Sully immediately recognized as belonging to Michaela.

Sully made his way over to the woman and took her hand to help her down the last step.

"You a friend of Dr. Mike's?" She nodded. "I'm Sully, Michaela's husband. Do you have any luggage?"

"No," she answered.

Sully tried to get a better look at her but he knew that she was hiding her face for a reason. "Let's get you to our home and maybe then you can tell me what's going on." He led her over to where he had the wagon but before they safely reached it, Jake stepped in front of them.

"Welcome to Colorado Springs," Jake said, shaking hands with Maria. "I'm Jake Slicker, mayor of this town and I wanted to be the first to welcome you to our beautiful town."

Maria quietly thanked him.

"She don't wanna talk, Jake," Sully stated, helping her up into the wagon.

"And you are…?"

"Maria."

"Maria, what a beautiful name. How do you know Mr. Sully, here?"

"She's a friend of Michaela's," Sully quickly answered. "Didn't know Michaela'd be outta town this week so she's stayin' with us in the homestead."

"Stayin' with ya?" Sully nodded and Jake nudged Sully in the ribs. He lowered his voice. "Good cover, my friend."

"Cover?"

"Sendin' Michaela away for a week and invitin' this lovely young woman to visit y'all. Bet Michaela doesn't even know 'bout it."

Sully eyed Jake angrily. "It ain't what ya think, Jake."

"Seems odd that a woman like Dr. Mike would willfully allow a pretty young woman ta stay with her husband while she wasn't around," Jake observed.

Sully climbed on the wagon. "She's just a friend, Jake, and don't go spreadin' rumors that she's somethin' more." Sully grabbed the reins and the horses took off.

Jake watched the wagon go but then went back to the telegraph office. Horace was inside, sorting packages.

"Who is she, Horace?"

"Didn't Sully just tell ya that she was a friend of Dr. Mike's?"

"Don't think that's all she is."

"I think you should leave your nose outta other people's business."

Jake smiled, knowing that Horace knew more than he was telling and that, sooner or later, he would find out what it was.

They rode the entire way to the homestead in silence. When they arrived, Sully showed Maria the spare room and laid out some of Michaela's dresses for her to wear. She barely spoke and when she did, it was only in a whisper. She kept her face hidden at all times. Sully didn't ask any questions about her, even though he desperately wanted to know more about her, and she didn't ask any questions about him. When the tour of the homestead was over, Sully sat her down at the table and made her a cup of tea.

"Michaela's telegram didn't tell me much about you," Sully stated as he sipped his own tea.

"There's not much to know." Sully was almost relieved that she spoke using more than just yes and no but he was almost angered that she wasn't offering any more information. Maria sighed and began to untie her bonnet. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not used to being able to talk freely." She took the bonnet off and just as Michaela had done, Sully gasped.

Regardless of how much information he knew, Sully knew that he was doing the right thing by helping the poor, young woman.

"Who did that to you?" Sully questioned.

"I'll tell you everything," Maria replied, sensing that she could trust Sully. "My husband is a doctor in Denver. He's one of the men runnin' the conference that your wife is attendin'. He began beatin' me a few months ago after he started drinkin' and I failed to get pregnant and he hasn't stopped until this conference came up and he became preoccupied. I've been tryin' to work to get money to get away but he's always watchin' over me. Dr. Mike offered to help me get away from him and she sent me here. She was goin' to come with me but she's stayin' at the conference to make sure that my husband doesn't realize I'm gone until I can get as far away from him as possible."

"How did you find Michaela at the conference without your husband seeing you?"

"Hank."

"Hank? How did you find Hank?"

"We sort of…stumbled upon each other," she answered. "He helped me find Dr. Mike."

"Hank? Hank helped you? Are we talking about the same Hank here?"

She smiled. "So, even after all these years, he hasn't changed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

Michaela looked at the itinerary for the day. She had just sat through a conference on new research information on cancer and, although the topic would have normally kept her interest, she did not pay attention at all. All she could think of was how Maria was fairing with Sully. Michaela wanted to send him another telegram, explaining everything but she also knew that as much as she respected and liked Horace, it wasn't the best idea. If she told Horace, it would only be a matter of time before the whole town would know what was going on. Michaela trusted the town to keep her secret, as they had stood together many times before, but she did not trust the newcomers who came to town everyday on the train. She could not think of what would happen if Maria's husband did go out looking for her and a visitor sold Maria out for some money. Michaela became teary eyed at the thought. She couldn't help but pray that she hadn't put Sully and her children in danger.

"Dr. Quinn," a voice said from behind her. Michaela turned and stood face to face with William.

"William."

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright.

"I had saved you a seat at the conference this morning but I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry. I was running rather late this morning and I just sat in the back," she lied.

Michaela had only sat in the back in case she needed to run out for any reason. She didn't need to cause another scene as the one that had occurred the day before. As it was, a number of the doctors whispered when she entered the room and she knew that it wasn't just because they weren't used to seeing a female doctor. Sitting in the back also allowed her to keep a close eye on Dr. Clarke. As far as she knew, he hadn't gone home at all, which meant that he probably hadn't recognized Hank. So far, everything seemed to be working as planned.

"After what happened yesterday, I was afraid you had left," William commented.

"No. It was just a friend who needed some help."

"What kind of help?"

"He just had a sick friend but nothing more. It's fine now."

"His friend must have been rather sick for him to storm into the meeting like that."

"He just overreacted. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Yes, it is."

"Would you like to join me this afternoon for lunch? It's being served in the outside café."

Michaela nodded. "I would love that, thank you." She didn't really want to eat with him but she felt as if she had no choice. If she started sneaking around and lying, she had a feeling that someone would notice. Besides, it would be a good time to see if William knew any information about Dr. Clarke.

"And then you can fill me in on all of the things going on in Colorado Springs."

"Of course."

William nodded. "The conference on surgery of the foot is next. Shall we?"

Michaela looped her arm through his and they walked together to the next room. As they walked, Michaela's mind was far from feet.

Matthew had stopped by and picked Colleen and Brian up for school, something that Sully had asked him to the day before. Normally, the entire family would ride into town together and Sully would drop the children off at school and then drop Michaela off at the clinic while Sully went along his everyday business. Today, however, Sully knew that he would have to stand close by to the homestead with Maria. Matthew had said that Jake had been asking around town if anyone had seen Maria but no one seemed to interested in who the mysterious woman was. Sully only hoped that eventually Jake would forget about it and not cause any trouble.

"Your children are lovely," Maria complimented as she began to put everyone's dirty dishes into a large basin.

"Thank you," Sully replied, "but I'm afraid I can't take all of the credit."

"Are they Dr. Mike's children from a previous marriage?"

Sully shook his head. "They were the children of a friend of Dr. Mike's who died and left them to her. But, they're as close as any blood related family."

"You all are."

Maria began to pump water into the basin.

"You don't have to do that," Sully told her.

"I know but I'd like to help. You have done so much for me already. This is the least I can do."

Sully nodded and sat at the table. He was surprised at how open Maria had become considering how reserved and quiet she was when she first arrived. She and Sully had spent the afternoon talking the day before and he found out that she was originally from the East. Even though she was nearly fifteen years younger than Robert, they got married when she found out that he was going to Denver to be a doctor. Maria admitted that she wasn't sure if she married him more because she loved him or because she wanted to travel to the West. Sully learned that she worked as a seamstress back home but that, in Denver, Robert didn't want her to have a job. With no money, she was stuck in the horrible relationship with her husband.

As Maria told Sully about her life, he couldn't help but realize how pretty she was, despite the bruising and cuts. She was a small, petite woman with a beautiful face. Her skin was slightly dark, as were her eyes and hair. Even though she was dressed in Michaela's dresses that were too big for her, it was obvious that she also had quite an attractive figure.

When the children had returned from school the day before, wondering what they would be doing to pass the time, they were immediately interested in the guest who would be staying with them. Sully was almost relieved that they had solved the 'what should we do debate' by just talking to Maria. The children liked her and she obviously was rather fond of them, as well. They wanted to know all about the city she had grown up in and where her parents came from. The children didn't seem to find anything wrong with the story that Maria was a friend of Michaela's who didn't know she would be going away, which made Sully happy. Sully knew that the less people who knew about why Maria was really there, the better. Sully just hoped that Michaela was doing well in Denver and that she wasn't getting herself into any trouble. Sully also couldn't help but wonder about Maria's connection with Hank and whether or not Hank and Michaela were seeing much of each other in Denver.

Sully took out his knife and began carving a piece of wood from the woodpile next to the fireplace.

"What are you making?"

"Haven't decided yet. Gotta strip the bark first and then I gotta see what it looks like."

"The wood looks like something?"

"Sure. The wood has a certain shape and soul. Ya just gotta figure out what it would look best as."

"Is this what you do? Carve things?"

"I do whatever I can," Sully answered. "I work as a guide sometimes and I work as an Indian agent for the Indians livin' at the Palmer Creek reservation. I used ta just be a friend to the Indians before…"

"Before?"

"When there were Cheyenne Indians livin' freely in these parts."

"They don't live here anymore?"

Sully shook his head. "Not anymore. Only a few of 'em left on the reservations."

"I've heard my husband talk about the Indians but I never paid them much attention."

"I think that's what the Indians would have liked."

"What's that?"

"For folks to pay them no attention."

"So, how long have you and Dr. Mike been married?" She asked, wanting to move the conversation past Indians and on to something more interesting to her.

"Just a few months," Sully answered. "We got married in the spring."

"Are you enjoying married life?"

Sully smiled and thought he felt himself blushing. "It's…it's wonderful."

"Spoken like a true newlywed."

Maria became quiet as she thought about her own husband and how their wedding bliss turned quickly to anything but. Even though she partly married him to be able to get to the West, she did love him when they got married. As she thought back, however, she wondered if that love as just mixed up with infatuation with the first man who ever flattered her.

"I'm surprised," Maria said.

"Surprised? 'Bout what?"

"That you would let Michaela go off to a conference for five days without you, now that you're newlyweds."

"No one let's Michaela do anything. Michaela has a mind of her own. Once she decides somethin', there's no changin' her mind. 'Sides, I'm the one who suggested she go in the first place."

"Well, now I'm really surprised."

"Why's that?"

"Seems odd to not only send your new wife off for a week but to send her with another man."

"Another man?" Sully questioned, wondering what she was talking about. "Hank?"

Maria nodded. "I saw the way he looks at her. Hank might pretend he's tough and mean but he's always had a soft spot for women. Despite what you might think, Hank does know how to fall in love."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"I do," she answered. She quickly stopped speaking, though, knowing that she could not give him too much information.

"I didn't send Michaela off with Hank. They just happened to be going to the same place at the same time. Besides, I trust Michaela. She has no feelings for Hank."

"That may be true but Hank can be a pretty persuasive man. The man gets what he wants."

Sully tried not to let it bother him but thinking of what Maria was saying, he couldn't help it. Was Hank really in love with Michaela? Had he always been? Would he try anything while they were alone in Denver? Sully kept thinking that even though Michaela and Hank had arrived on the same train, they would be going their separate ways once they got there but Maria proved that they had obviously been in contact. Sully couldn't help but wonder if he really had anything to worry about.

Michaela sat across from William, pushing her food around with her fork, unable to eat it. The dining room was buzzing with other doctors eating together and discussing the conference itself. Michaela and William had been eating in near silence, beside pleasantries. It seemed as if every time she looked at him, she could think of no one but Sully. She wondered if she should have told Sully in the telegram that she had run into William. Then again, what would have been the point of that? All Sully needed to worry about was keeping Maria safe, not who Michaela was having lunch with.

As it was, it appeared as if Sully had less to worry about than Michaela would have thought since Dr. Clarke hadn't left the hotel at all. It appeared that he didn't care much to get home to his wife. Michaela had asked William about Dr. Clarke before the last lecture began. Although William didn't know much, he did know that Dr. Clarke had just moved into the Denver territory and was looking to make a name for himself. He had organized the conference with Dr. Hansen, whom he had worked with in the East, in hopes of having people recognize the name. The conference was only to be for doctors in the surrounding areas but as word got out, the conference grew in size and doctors from around the country chose to attend. Dr. Clarke was ecstatic about the turnout and was expecting an offer to become a partner with one of the more well-known doctors' practices in Denver. When Michaela asked William about whether or not Dr. Clarke was married, William told her that he didn't know but that Dr. Clarke never mentioned having a wife.

William noticed Michaela staring at her food but not eating it. He had wanted to talk to her about something most important during lunch but she didn't seem like she was much interested in talking at all.

"Don't you think, doctor?" William asked, breaking her concentration. Michaela dropped her fork, which made a clanging sound against her plate. Michaela looked at him, bewildered. She had no idea what he had been talking about. Little did she know that he hadn't really been talking at all.

"I'm sorry?"

"Something bothering you?"

"No, why do you ask?" She answered hastily.

"You just appear to be preoccupied."

"I'm sorry, William. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"If there's anything I can help you with, I'm here to help."

"Thank you, William but there's nothing wrong."

William reached across the table and placed his hand over hers.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you. If it's your marriage you…"

"My marriage?" Michaela jerked her hand away from his own and placed it in her lap with her other hand.

"Well, yes. I can only assume that you came out here because your marriage is not fairing as well as you'd like and I want you to know that you and your children are always welcome back in Boston."

"Go back to Boston? This has nothing to do with my marriage, William. I came out here to enjoy a medical conference. Would I like to be home with my husband and my children? Of course but I think that it is important for all physicians to stay up to date with the latest technologies and procedures and that is what I am doing. There is nothing wrong with my marriage."

"I'm sorry."

Michaela sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to yell as I did."

"I guess I was just…hoping."

"I'm sorry?"

"Hoping that you would come back to Boston."

"Oh William." Michaela was startled. Had he been reading her wrong? Had he thought that her marriage had fallen apart and that she was interested in him because she had agreed to eat with him and sit with him during the lectures?

"I see now that I was mistaken."

"William, I never meant to make you think..." she paused. "Sully and I have a wonderful marriage. We are very happy and I would never even consider leaving him and Colorado Springs. I'm sorry, William, if I gave you the wrong impression. I was just happy to see a familiar face who would accept me as a doctor."

"I am sorry, too, that I…well, that I assumed that something was wrong. I'm happy for you, Michaela, I truly am."

Michaela smiled.

"Thank you."

"You must miss him. And your children."

"I do. Very much so."

Michaela thought of Sully and what he might be doing at that moment. On any given day, the children would most likely in school and Sully was probably in town working on any amount of projects but Michaela knew that with Maria there, their everyday rituals were most likely temporarily disrupted. Michaela couldn't help but think of the woman who had so suddenly entered her life. Although Michaela had no problem helping her, she hated being left in the dark. More than that, she hated being in the presence of the man who supposedly put Maria in such a condition.

"This may be very forward of me," William began, "seeing as how it is only lunchtime but would you like to have dinner with me as well? Perhaps we can leave the hotel. Go somewhere nicer."

"That would be lovely William," Michaela replied, "but there is something that I have to do."

"This doesn't have to do with the interruption of the conference yesterday, does it?"

"Interruption?" Michaela had almost forgotten that Hank had burst in to ask her to help Maria just the day before. "No, it has nothing to do with that. I just need to do some things."

"Very well."

"Thank you for lunch."

"It was my pleasure." Michaela stood and William did the same, it being the polite thing to do. She left the lunch room, checking her itinerary. Another lecture was beginning in just an hour. She sighed, knowing that she would not be able to sit through the lecture with what was on her mind. She exited the hotel as William looked down at her plate of uneaten food.

Hank sat on the bar stool, sipping a whiskey and eyeing the local prospects. He had no luck so far finding girls to take back with him to Colorado Springs but, then again, he had been rather preoccupied with worrying about Maria. He wished that he was able to go with her to Colorado Springs but he knew that it would only have put her life in danger. He just had to trust that she was being taken care of and that her husband wouldn't find her. Hank had half a mind to go find her husband and give him a piece of his mind but he also knew that that would do her no good. Her husband had friends in high places.

The front door swung open but Hank ignored it, not even bothering to look who entered. After all, he wouldn't know the man anyway.

"Ain't no ladies allowed," the bartender spat.

Hank immediately turned around and saw Michaela staring at him. She did not pay any attention to the men who were staring at her. All she cared about was talking to Hank.

"She was just leavin'," Hank announced, standing. He left some money on the table beside his half empty whiskey. He escorted Michaela outside.

"We have to talk," Michaela commanded.

"Gotta admit, Michaela, didn't 'xpect ya ta be walkin' into another man's bar, 'sides mine, of course."

"Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Hear ya got a pretty nice room at that hotel over there."

Michaela glared at him. "You know that we can't go there, Hank."

Hank smiled, knowing the kind of rumors that were most likely already floating around between the doctors due to his disturbance the day before. Doctors may have called themselves professionals but they also liked a juicy story just as anyone else did. Hank could only imagine what they would be saying if he and Michaela strolled into the hotel and up to her hotel room without a chaperone.

"I got a place, 'cross the street."

She followed him to the smaller, less prestigious hotel. Although she did not necessarily feel comfortable being behind closed doors with him, she also knew that it was just Hank. He may not have been the friendliest person in the world but he tended to respect Michaela.

"Have a seat," Hank offered as they entered his sparse room. He cleared a pile of clothes off a chair and Michaela sat. He sat on the bed across from her. "What is it that ya wanted ta talk 'bout?"

"I think you know what I want to talk about." Hank raised his eyebrows at her as if he had no idea. "You find a woman, whom you obviously somehow know, and then you beg me to help her even though your refuse to return to Colorado Springs with her. So, I send her off to stay with my husband and children, even though I know nothing about this woman and you just expect me to be okay with that. I want answers, Hank. I deserve answers."

"What's really botherin' ya, Michaela?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've helped strangers before. You took in orphans when ya didn't know where they come from. Ya took in that outlaw even though she was dangerous. Ya even helped that Frankenstein stay at your house 'fore ya even knew his name. You've done operations on and sewed up more people than ya probably remember that ya didn't know."

Michaela hated that he was correct. She did seem to have a knack for helping people who no one else would help for whatever reason and for accepting people into her life even when she knew nothing about them.

"It ain't that ya wanna know 'bout her, Michaela. You're afraid of her bein' out there in that homestead with your husband."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Ya gotta admit, even under all the bruises, Maria's a pretty lady. I know that I wouldn't trust my husband up there all alone with her."

"Well, fortunately, you don't have to, Hank. I trust Sully. Completely."

"I'm just sayin', Michaela that when a woman leaves her newlywed husband, he ain't gonna be too happy 'bout it."

"Sully loves me."

"Love ain't everythin'. A man's gots needs, Michaela. Needs that he'll satisfy whenever he's got the chance."

"That's enough, Hank!" Michaela shouted, trying her best not to listen to his ramblings. Hank knew how to press her buttons and he tended to press them often. "Besides, what do you know about love?"

"Sometimes ya surprise me, Michaela."

"What is so secret about this woman, Hank?" Michaela asked, changing the subject. "What are you trying to hide? Is she a past lover?"

Hank scoffed. "Ain't no past lover of mine."

"Then who is she?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hank!"

Hank sighed, hating to let his guard down. "I met her when I was twelve years old."

"She was a friend of yours when you were a child?"

"Not quite a friend."

"Then what?"

"A sister."

Michaela couldn't help but gasp. "A sister?"

"Half sister," he clarified. "She saved my life once when I was a boy walkin' on a frozen pond. Fell through. I wouldn't have made it if she hadn't dived in after me. That was the first time we met. She was only six years old but she was the best swimmer I'd ever seen. I didn't even know I had a sister when she showed up. She was my pa's girl. My pa left us when I was a boy and he died a few years later. Then her ma died and sent her to live with us. We didn't even know he had more kids."

"What happened to her?"

"After a year, my ma sent her away to go work for a family. Didn't want no reminders of my pa around. Hadn't seen her sense."

"Until yesterday."

"Until yesterday," Hank clarified.

"How did you know it was her if you hadn't seen in her in so long?"

"Would you ever forget your sister's face, Michaela?"

Michaela shook her head. "Why couldn't you tell me before who she was?"

"Don't need folks thinkin' that I got a past."

"Everyone has a past, Hank."

"I don't. Ya can't tell no one in town, Michaela. Don't need no one gossipin' 'bout me."

"I won't, Hank, but there's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of."

"I ain't afraid."

"How would her husband know you?"

"Robert and me…we were best friends growin' up," Hank answered with anger in his voice.

"Hank," Michaela coaxed, hoping that she would get more information.

"Ain't there a conference ya should be gettin' back ta?" He barked.

Michaela nodded. She wanted to talk to Hank longer and explain to him that he could admit his past. She had no idea why he would want to be so secretive about the whole thing but she was never sure that she really would understand Hank. She stood and left the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

Maria stirred the boiling pot, being careful not to splash the contents the dress that she was wearing, which belonged to Michaela. Sully walked in the front door. The smell that wafted through the homestead made his mouth water.

"That smells delicious," Sully remarked, taking off his belt with his tomahawk and hanging it on one of the pegs by the door.

"Come, taste this," Maria beckoned. Sully walked over to her and she brought the spoon to his mouth. She blew on it to cool it down and then slid it into Sully's mouth. He tasted it and smiled.

"It's great. What is it?"

"It's stew surprise," she replied. "I've had the recipe since I was a little girl." Smiling, she brought a towel up to Sully's mouth and wiped away a small bit of food that was left over at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," he said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. He stepped away from her and busied himself with the fire.

"I'd like to thank you and Dr. Mike for everythin' that you're doin' for me," Maria announced.

"Cookin' like ya have been and doin' chores…that's thanks enough."

"Those are a woman's duties," Maria corrected. "It's not somethin' a woman should even be asked ta do. She should just do it."

"'Fraid it doesn't always work that way here," Sully admitted.

"Doesn't Dr. Mike cook dinners for ya?"

Sully smiled. "She tries when she has time but she's usually busy with the clinic. Besides, her meals don't usually turn out that great. Colleen does most of the cookin'."

"It's a shame that a woman isn't able to take care of her family," Maria said, as she continued to stir.

"Dr. Mike's able to take care of our family just fine," Sully retorted, slightly aggravated. He didn't mind admitting that Michaela's cooking skills weren't the best but she was the best mother anyone could hope to have.

"I didn't mean no disrespect," Maria replied. "I was just sayin' that it's a shame that she's not able to cook for ya more."

"Well, it ain't her fault. She wasn't exactly taught how ta cook growin' up since she had servants and cooks to do everythin' for her."

"It must be amazin' growin' up in a household like that," Maria exclaimed.

"Growin' up with someone else besides your ma and pa tuckin' ya in at night…it don't so great to me."

"You'll make a good pa," Maria stated. "'Course, it would help if Dr. Mike weren't so busy I suppose but…" She paused. "I'm sorry, it ain't my place ta be talkin' 'bout ya'll like this. Sometimes I just get carried away. My friends always said that my mouth would get me inta trouble someday."

"It's alright," Sully assured her.

"But I would really like to do something extra special for Dr. Mike. I'd just have to think of somethin' first."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you do, she'll greatly appreciate," Sully said.

Maria nodded and smiled, staring at Sully's back, noticing the muscles in his arms as he fed the fire. "Yes, I'm sure she will."

* * *

Michaela walked through the lobby of the hotel, trying to catch a glimpse of Dr. Clarke. She had seen him during their last conference on remedies for the common headache but he had since disappeared. Frantic, she ignored other doctors who were trying to speak with her as she walked. It seemed as if the longer she stayed, the more accepted she was but, unfortunately, she didn't have the time to reap the benefits of her newfound acceptance.

"Dr. Quinn," someone called.

This time Michaela did turn around and found her face to face with Dr. Clarke.

"Dr. Clarke," she stuttered.

"Dr. Quinn," he repeated. He folded his hands behind his back and took a step towards Michaela. Michaela noticed that he was uncomfortably close to her.

"I've been meaning to tell you what a wonderful conference this is," she complimented. "You and Dr. Hansen have done an excell…"

"I want to know where my wife is, Dr. Quinn," Dr. Clarke muttered so as not to have everyone overhear.

"I beg your pardon?" Michaela replied, hoping that her denial would be convincing enough.

"I saw you speaking with Hank Lawson," Dr. Clarke explained. "And, when I returned home this afternoon, my wife was gone. I know you're in on this, Doctor."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Michaela insisted. "Perhaps your wife just went out for the afternoon."

"I want to know where she's gone!" As he raised his voice, other doctors turned towards them.

"I wish I could help you, Dr. Clarke but I don't know what you are talking about. If you're having problems at home, I am sorry but I don't think that you should…"

"I'll find out where you're hiding her, Dr. Quinn. I swear I will. She can't have gone far. Doesn't have a brain in her body, that woman. She can't get anywhere without money and she's only good for whoring so it won't take me long to find her. Where is it that you're from, Dr. Quinn? Colorado Springs?"

"I don't see how my place of residence has anything to do with your wife disappearing."

"Colorado Springs happens to be the hometown of Mr. Hank Lawson, doesn't it, Dr. Quinn? Sounds like more than a coincidence to me. I assure you, Dr. Quinn, if I find out that you are somehow connected with my wife's disappearance, I will make your life miserable."

"Threaten all you want, Mr. Clarke but I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

Aggravated, Dr. Clarke turned. As he walked away, he suddenly turned back to Michaela.

"Oh, and Dr. Quinn, I'd be careful who you've got her around," Dr. Clarke warned. "Maria can be one persuasive woman. I would hate to see you responsible for the failure of your own marriage just because you were trying to protect my wife. You are a newlywed, are you not, Dr. Quinn?" Michaela stared at him with anger coursing through her entire body. "Good day, Dr. Quinn."

Michaela immediately turned for the door and stormed out of the hotel. She found Hank nearby, lurking outside of his own hotel.

"I'm going back to Colorado Springs on the next train," she shouted, "and so are you."

"Easy, Michaela, I haven't found all the girls I need yet."

"Hank! I don't care about your girls! I care about my husband and my children and your sister!"

"Woah…calm down. What's goin' on?"

"Clarke."

"What about him?"

"He knows that Maria's missing and he knows that we are both somehow connected. He's going off to look for her and we have to beat him to Colorado Springs or he will take her back."

"Can't we just send a telegram to Sully and tell him to hide her?"

"If I send that telegram, the whole town will know that something's going on. And then when Dr. Clarke arrives, I have no doubt that someone will be more than willing to help him locate Maria and Sully. We can't take that chance. If we get on the next train, we should be able to beat him there or at least get there at the same time. While he's questioning everyone in town, we can go warn Sully and get her out of there. We just can't let him see us on the train."

"What is it that you're more worried about, Michaela?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Seems to me like you're not just worried 'bout the good Dr. Clarke finding Maria. Perhaps you're a little worried 'bout what might be goin' on at home while you're out here playin' doctor?"

Michaela slapped Hank across the face. Stunned at her own actions, she turned from him and headed back to her own hotel. She didn't need his help and she certainly didn't need his thoughts.

"Didn't think ya had it in ya, Michaela," Hank yelled, laughing.

* * *

Michaela quickly jumped off the back of the train before it had come to a complete stop. She ran around the back of the post office, glad that no one noticed her. After slapping Hank in Denver, she had quickly returned to her hotel to pack up her things and she boarded the next train. As she took the ride to Colorado Springs, she couldn't help but feel bad for not saying goodbye to William. However, she had more pressing things on her mind like the fact that Dr. Clarke and two men traveling with him were on the same train. Fortunately, they didn't notice her since she disguised herself as a poor woman. She had taken one of her dresses and thrown dirt on it to make it look like it hadn't been washed in a while and she tore some holes in it. She wrapped a scarf around her head and she kept her hair hidden beneath it. The disguise seemed to work. Michaela made her way over to the livery, trying to be as secretive as possible. She didn't need everyone to see that she was back.

"Dr. Mike?" Robert E asked as he saw Michaela creeping around some of the horses that he was housing.

"Robert E," Michaela whispered. "I can't explain right now but I need to borrow one of your fastest horses."

"Thought you weren't comin' back 'til tomorrow," Robert E commented quietly as he began to saddle up one of his horses.

"I had to come back a day early. But please don't let anyone know I'm here. Not yet anyway."

"This don't have anythin' to do with that woman up there in your homestead whom everyone thinks is a friend of yours, does it?"

"It has everything to do with her," Michaela replied, glad that Sully had confided in Robert E. It would make explaining herself so much easier when she would later have time to explain. Robert E finished getting the horse set. He gave Michaela a boost onto the horse's back. She thanked him and rode off towards the homestead. She turned and saw Dr. Clarke at the saloon, most likely asking questions.

* * *

Sully stood outside theclosed door of his bedroom, chewing on his lower lip. Although he had allowed Maria to wear some of Michaela's dresses since she had none of her own, he didn't exactly feel comfortable with the fact that she was trying some of them on in his and Michaela's bedroom. Of course, Maria said she was only doing it so that she could get a pattern to make Michaela a dress as a thank you gift but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

"Sully, I'm ready," Maria called.

Sully slowly opened the door and saw Maria standing in the middle of their bedroom with one of Michaela's most beautiful dresses on. She had worn it the day of the sweetheart's dance. The dress would always remind Sully of the first time they ever really kissed.

"What do ya think?" Maria asked.

"It looks real nice," Sully replied.

"Not what do you think of the dress. What do you think of me copyin' it and makin' a new one for Dr. Mike?"

Sully nodded. "I think she'll like it."

"I just need ta measure it. Can you grab that measurin' tape over there?"

Sully picked up the measuring tape from the bed.

"I'm gonna need your help," Maria said, spreading her arms out.

Sully didn't move. Although he had liked Maria initially, she was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't wait until Michaela returned home the next day and hopefully he would be able to bid farewell to Maria. He also couldn't stand her incessantly talking about Hank and how suave he could be. It was like she was suggesting that there might be something going on between Michaela and Hank just to make Sully angry.

"Wouldn't this just be easier if ya took the dress off and measured it on the table?" Sully asked. "Or ya could wait for Colleen ta come home. She'd be much better at measurin' than I am."

"If I don't start now, the dress'll never be finished," Maria protested.

"But…"

Maria grabbed his hand that had the measuring tape in it and brought it to her waist. As Sully began to push away, he heard the sound of a gasp from the doorway.

"Michaela…" Sully stuttered, almost pushing Maria out of the way.

Tears began to sting Michaela's eyes but she would not let them fall. She thought back to what Hank had said about Maria and Sully. She could tell now that everything he had said was true. She wanted to hate Sully for what he had done. She wanted to scream and yell at him until there was no breath left in her body but she couldn't. She would always love him and she couldn't deny it.

Sully wanted to say something. He wanted to tell her exactly what had happened and how the entire time he wished Michaela was home and Maria was gone but he was at a loss for words. He saw the hurt in Michaela's eyes and he just kept thinking about the fact that he had caused that hurt.

"Dr. Mike," Maria said, breaking the silence. "We were expecting you tomorrow."

"I came early," Michaela stuttered. "Your husband…he's here."

"In Colorado Springs?" Maria questioned.

"He's looking for you. You have to get out of here."

"Where will I go?"

"You can have one of our horses. We'll give you some money and you can go wherever you want," Michaela said, just wanting the woman out of her house.

"I don't know how to ride," Maria confessed.

"Michaela!" A voice yelled from outside.

Michaela hurried to the window and saw Hank and Jake out in the front of the house with a wagon. Jake was sitting beside the wagon on his own horse with a smug look on his face.

"I ended up catching that train after all," Hank yelled.

"We'll be right down," Michaela yelled back, wondering how Jake had become involved.

As she walked past Sully, she wouldn't even meet his eyes. She hurried down the stairs and out of the homestead with Maria and Sully in tow.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Michaela questioned.

"Knew there was somethin' goin' on," Jake replied. "When I saw Hank runnin' from the train, figured I should follow him and see what it is that I was missin'."

"I'll take ya to the next town," Hank said to Maria. "Ya can catch a train or a stage and be as far away from here as ya can get."

"What 'bout Robert?" She asked.

"I'll hold him off here," Jake offered. "It'll give ya plenty of time."

"You can go somewhere where no one knows ya and change your name. He'll stop lookin' eventually. Robert was never one to follow through," Hank explained.

"I'll just go up and change," Maria announced, heading back into the homestead.

"I'd like to have a word with her before she goes," Michaela replied.

"Michaela…" Sully began, trying to grab her arm. She wriggled free of him and stormed off.

"Don't look like she's too happy," Hank commented.

"Looks like ya weren't just protectin' her," Jake sneered.

Sully ignored them both, knowing that whatever he said, they still wouldn't believe him. And they weren't the ones who were important. How would he ever be able to explain himself to Michaela? Would she ever trust him in the same way again? A million thoughts raced through his head but the only one he could concentrate on was that he could lose her forever.

Inside, Michaela waited outside of the guest room as Maria changed back into the clothes that she had arrived in. Maria opened the door and jumped slightly, not expecting Michaela to be standing there.

"You'll want to take care of those cuts and bruises," Michaela instructed. "They still need a few days to heal. Be sure to see a doctor wherever it is that you end up to make sure that everything healed properly."

"I will," Maria replied.

Michaela turned. She was prepared to say so much more to the young woman but words didn't seem to make a difference. The hurt would still be there.

"You have an amazing husband," Maria stated.

With that, Michaela hastily turned around. It took all of her being to not slap Maria.

"You have no right to…" Michaela began as the tears began to fall.

"Dr. Mike, your husband is amazing because he loves you. I know you think something happened between us but I can assure you, nothing did." Michaela's tears immediately stopped and she began to listen attentively. "I was taken by him…by his looks, by his gentleness. He's the kind of man that every girl dreams of being with. I've never had a man who was so interested in me…in my mind and my thoughts and not my body. I've never met a man like him. But, as much as I wished it to be otherwise, your husband's heart belongs to you and only you."

"Then what was it that I saw? What was it that you were doing when I walked in the room?"

"You saw your husband being the true gentleman that he is. I was going to make a dress for you as a thank you for helping me and I asked him to help me measure it. He didn't want to but I pushed him. My plan wasn't to…" She paused. "I know that you think that I'm a bad person and maybe I am but I don't know how to be any other way. I grew up mostly without a ma or a pa and when I got sent to Hank's…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What?" Michaela asked, probing for more.

"Robert was Hank's best friend. One day Robert came over when I was home alone, before Hank's ma sent me away, and Robert he…he…found me in the barn and he made me…I didn't know what he was doing but he made me…"

Michaela gasped. "But he's so much older than you. You didn't tell anyone?"

"He said it would be our little secret. I never told anyone but I think Hank always knew something was wrong. But Hank…his ma always made him think that I was what killed his pa. That I was what made his father leave them."

"That's why Hank didn't want anyone to know about you?"

"Hank knows that it wasn't my fault but it's difficult to stop thinkin' the way your parents taught you how to think. I think he always felt bad 'bout it. 'Bout his ma sendin' me away so that's why, when I asked for his help in Denver, he agreed to help me."

"But why did you end up marrying Robert?"

"I saw him as a way to get out. To come West and start a new life. I felt comfortable with him despite what he did and I knew that, as a doctor, he would be able to give me a good life. I just didn't know he'd turn out to be how he is. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. I never meant…I never meant to try and take your husband away. Sometimes I just don't know what comes over me. I'm sorry and I want ta thank you for everything."

"I'm sorry, too," Michaela replied. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry that you didn't have a better life."

"Can't change the past, Dr. Mike. I can only look towards the future. But I think ya should be tellin' your husband that you're sorry instead of me."

"We gotta go, Maria!" Hank yelled from outside.

"You have to go," Michaela said, placing her hand on Maria's back. They began walking downstairs.

"Make sure you hold on to that husband of yours," Maria said as they neared the door.

Michaela smiled. "I will."

Hank hopped off of the wagon and helped Maria up.

"Thank you," Maria said to Michaela as Hank snapped the reins. The horses lurched forward and the wagon rolled out of sight.

"I guess I should be headin' ta town and makin' sure that that Robert fella stays put for a bit."

"What'll you say to him?" Michaela asked.

"I'll tell him that she's hidin' in the woods somewhere. Have him looking for days 'fore she realizes she's gone."

"Thank you for your help, Jake," Michaela said. Jake turned his horse around in the direction of town. "Jake."

He turned to face Michaela. Yeah?"

"Could you ask Matthew to have the children over tonight?" Michaela asked. As much as she wanted to see her children, she knew that she and Sully needed some time.

Jake nodded and rode away, leaving Michaela and Sully alone.

"Michaela…" Sully said, needing so desperately to explain what happened.

"I know, Sully," Michaela replied. "I know that nothing happened and I'm sorry that I overreacted. And I'm sorry that didn't trust you. Maria explained the whole thing."

"I wanted nothing more than for you to come home so that I could hold ya in my arms," Sully responded as Michaela walked into his embrace.

"I feel bad for her, Sully," Michaela commented.

"Why's that?"

"Because she never had a family like we have. Because she doesn't have an amazing husband like I have."

Sully kissed her deeply.

"You know that you're the only one I could ever want," he reminded her.

"I know. But Hank kept saying all of these things about you two being alone together and then walking in and seeing you like that I just…I didn't know what to think."

"Hank? Hank was saying things about me and Maria?" Michaela nodded. "Maria kept sayin' things 'bout you and Hank bein' alone in Denver together."

"Me and Hank?"

They both laughed at the ridiculousness of everything and kissed once again.

"What happened to your dress?" Sully questioned.

Michaela looked down at her dress, having forgotten that she had made it look so shabby.

"I was in disguise from Dr. Clarke," Michaela admitted. She smiled, realizing how ridiculous she must look. "He might come here to question us when he realizes that Maria is finally gone. What are we gonna tell him?"

"We'll tell him that he can chase her for the rest of his life but he ain't gonna find her. Now when she's got a brother like Hank lookin' out for her."

"Think he'll leave her alone?"

Sully nodded. "Eventually." A comfortable pause fell upon them. "So, between everythin' that's happened, did ya actually get to go ta any of the conference?" Sully asked.

"Some, yes," Michaela replied. She immediately thought about William and wondered whether or not she should mention him to Sully. "I ran into William," she said, deciding that it was better to have everything out in the open.

"William? William from Boston?"

Michaela nodded. "He was disappointed when I told him that I am very happily married."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sully joked, planting small kisses down her neck.

"Sully," she said weakly, her heart racing from his kisses. "It's the middle of the day."

"We have a lot of catching up to do," he answered, scooping her up in his arms.

"Five days is a long time," Michaela whispered.

"Except you were only gone four days," Sully reminded her as he carried her into the homestead and up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Even four days is far too long," Michaela determined as Sully lowered her down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:** This was actually the second Dr. Quinn fic that I wrote but the 4th one that I posted since it remained just sitting on my computer, unfinished, with only one chapter left to write. So, I finally decided to finish it and here it is. I also really wanted to do a fic that dealt a little bit with Michaela and Hank because I think their relationship is so interesting. However, there were a lot of logistics in this and things I had to keep straight so I hope it all worked out and I remembered everything! And please don't forget to leave me feedback and let me know what you thought!


End file.
